The external part of the eye is surrounded by the conjunctiva (a highly vascular membrane) and the sclera (a less vascular structure that gives the eye its shape and acts as a supporting structure). While performing various types of surgery starting at the surface, the eye has a tendency to bleed. In order to perform surgery for glaucoma, presbyopia, retinal problems, etc., it is necessary to control the bleeding. In addition, for cosmetic reasons it is desirable to have the eye look as white and quiet as possible after the surgery has been completed.
A need exists for a device to achieve those ends. The subject invention addresses and achieves those ends.